Without you it's impossible to live
by LordStarscream22
Summary: In the middle of the savannah sat a lonely lioness. Tears ran down her face, her eyes were narrowed and she knew, the lion before her would never stand up again...


**_First things first: I DON'T OWN THE LION KING! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO WALT DISNEY!_**

_This time i have tried to translate an old The Lion King Fanfition of mine i has written in german a few months ago. I hope my english isn't THAT terribe ugh._  
_I still have to learn it all by myself and it isn't easy for me..._

_I hope you like this sad story of Zira._  
_I was listening to this wonderfull songs when i wrote it down:_

_ watch?v=a4g9Mja6lsU_  
_ watch?v=CMsEeOhuT7U_

_Please enjoy it and forgive me any grammer mistakes i've made..._  
_Well nobody is perfect ;)_

* * *

_**~ Without you it's impossible to live ~**_

Dark storm clouds had wrapped up the country into darkness.

Storm lashed the savannah below and rain beat down mercilessly on the floor, turning the soft sand into wet mud.

Flash flashed through the clouds, lit up the world with them briefly before they plunged again into the darkness.

Not a creature was to be seen.

They all sought shelter from this terrible weather.

All but one...

A lioness sat lonely in the middle of the savannah.

Rain soaked her fur and the wind whipped unbending her trembling body, but she seemed not to notice it. She had lowered her head and closed her eyes.

Their claws were buried deep into the muddy ground beneath her, as if she feared the continuing storm would carry her away.

A sad sigh slipped from her throat and her eyes opened slightly.

Rain wetted her face, collected into small droplets and ran down her face, let it look as if she would cry.

But she could not.

Not anymore…

Too many tears had been shed already and she wasn't able to cry anymore…

Her body trembled more and her claws dug deeper into the mud beneath their paws.

"Why?..."

Her words were quiet, almost a whisper, and they were carried away with the sustained wind.

"Why did you leave me alone?"

This time it was a whisper that came from her lips and she closed her eyes again and bowed her head lower. A sob escaped her throat and a lone tear found its way out of her eye, mingled with the rain, which relentlessly ran down her face.

"You promised that you would stay by my side forever and now you are no longer there! You broke your promise... "

More and more tears began now to gather in her eyes and slowly running down her face.

Her eyes narrowed and she had a sad whimper already been in her throat, which she could no longer hold back as much as she struggled.

She was a proud lioness!

Everyone was afraid of her, it was not for her to cry but she did it and now she no longer cared for it!

For too long, she had banished her feelings in the farthest corner of her dark soul and they never showed up until to this moment.

Now she could no longer hold her tears and her feelings back and she just let them out of her body. No one was there, no one could see her, and even if there was someone, she didn't care…not anymore…

Her sobs and whimpers grew louder, soon laid over the howling wind around her and more and more tears ran down her face.

She wiped with one of her paws over her eyes, hoping to stop her tears, but it was in vain.

"I have loved you! And you're just left, you coward!"

Her voice was louder and the desperation in her stronger with every word that she spoke.

"You promised me that I'll be your queen and we would rule side by side and then you left me alone in this world!"

Again she wiped her paw over her eyes, but more and more tears found their way out of selfsame and shortly thereafter she gave up her fight against her deepest feelings, their sadness and let everything out of herself.

"I have loved you, Scar!"

The cry that broke up after her words from her throat, scared some birds in a nearby tree and they sought their safety in flight. Her scream was so full of sadness and despair, and it laid himself over the loud howling of the storm.

It vanished slowly with the wind as she lowered her head and opened her eyes again.

Before her in the grass, lay the body of a lion.

His eyes were closed and his jet-black mane hung in his face.

A scar ran across his left eye and the rest of his body was full of fire- and bite marks.

His paws were extended from his body, more wounds were seen on his belly and this sight let even more tears flow from the eyes of the lioness.

Her sobs ceased with the minutes that passed, and she lay down on the side of the lion, and rested her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his mane.

She gently put her paw around the lion's cold body and hugged him closer to herself.

One last tear fell from her eye and lost himself in his fur…

"What should I do now since you're gone, Scar?" Zira whispered softly in his ear, but he didn't hear her words and he would never hear them again.

He was dead!

Killed by those whom he had once called his friends and they had turned their backs on him and had killed him in cold blood.

Zira sighed sadly and narrowed her eyes.

She would never feel his warmth again, never again would she feel his soft fur on her own and she would never again hear his deep, but gentle voice.

In front of her was only a dead body, a lifeless shell with no soul inside anymore…

The lioness closed her eyes again and leaned her head back into his mane, tried to calm down, but she couldn't. Too many thoughts shot through her head.

And the thought that Scar would never get up again, would never comfort her again, let the pain in her grow. It was unbearable for her otherwise cold and dark heart.

"Without you, it's impossible to live Scar..."

Her words were again carried away by the wind, out into the world, but no one would listen to her words anymore. Her body calmed, got limp and flaccid, before she was finally asleep, their fallen king in her arms and she knew when she would wake up the next day, he would not get up with her together and take her home.

She would now have to go her way all alone without him forever...

**_END_**


End file.
